Field
This disclosure relates generally to testing, and more specifically, to a self-test apparatus and method for testing an integrated circuit.
Related Art
Integrated circuits (IC) used in safety critical applications include various self test mechanisms used for checking components of the IC for correct functionality throughout the life of the IC. For example, some examples of safety critical applications in automobiles involve anti-lock braking control, airbag control, and engine controllers. In some ICs, a defect may be hidden and result in a defective IC passing the self test. For example, in a power management controller, comparators are used to determine if a supply voltage is within a predetermined acceptable range. If the supply voltage is not within the range, unreliable operation may result if the comparators fail to detect the correct range of operation. It is desirable that the power management controller be tested completely so that correct operation is insured.
Therefore, a need exists for more complete testing of a power management controller for an IC used in a safety critical application.